Her First Day
by MauroC42
Summary: A girl enrolled in the Federation Police was invited to be on a high rank at the Federation Army. These are only a few episodes from her life. Rated T to be safe. Last chapter posted.
1. The First Day

5:00 AM. A wake-up call sounded, and soon everyone was up. She also stood up.  
It was her first day on the Galactic Federation Army. She was already used to waking up early. She wasn't very familiar with the hard bed, however.  
She was only 16, and yet ready (perhaps even eager?) to submit herself to the harsh routine. Sure, the army had other young soldiers, just not on her rank.

The room was pretty empty. A bed, a light, a closet and a door leading to a small bathroom. She didn't have much stuff, so it didn't mattered.  
Near the bed was a small device. She realized it to be a radio and turned it on, hoping to start the day better.  
"Classical", she thought, looking at the window. She didn't really see the point in classical music. For 200 years or so actual instruments had gone extinct, giving place to electronic devices and computers. It seemed pointless to her build frail wooden pieces from 600 years ago.  
Actually, music seemed pointless to her. The Chozo weren't endowed with a sense of art as humans. Everything had to have purpose and function.  
She thought that the music playing was probably written for dancing. As she too did not like dancing, the radio was turned off.

She opened the window and saw the gigantic complex of buildings. Even though the head of the Federation wasn't located on Earth, the Army pre-dated it, giving the imperialist efforts humans made. When they had won themselves a good number of colonies, they resolved to engage in diplomatic efforts. Diplomatic efforts should also probably be written with quotation marks.  
She had never seen anything like that, and imagined what might be happening down there in the city. "Probably boring people living their boring lives", she mused and closed the window.

It was only 5:10, and training started at 5:30. She had slept in a top and shorts and was changing to her military attire. Her blonde hair was messy and short – she had it cut, but it still got in front of her eyes. Despite her age, she loooked like she was 19, probably an effect of her genetic makeup. She was different from everyone, and everyone was so different from her. She didn't know anyone, nor she wanted to.  
Well, she did know someone. Commander Adam Malkovich had requested her transference to the army, under his command, of course, after seeing her phenomenal work in the Galactic Police. She also didn't like him. He was pretty bossy and cold, but seemed to treat her with some respect – to someone raised under the stern care of the Chozo, it felt like affect. Only remotely, but still.

Walking through the corridors, she attracted attention of all. Some knew who she was and commented in silence; others only stared, and most of them tried to fetch in their memory who she was and didn't find it. She made it to a room where she finally saw a familiar face. Adam greeted her.

"After the routine you should probably get acquainted with your partners. You're going to see them a lot." She certainly didn't want to know them, and their faces were, at most, hostile, with the exception of a hearty smile of a tall man. She was the shortest of them all (even though in a few years that situation would be turned around) and felt somewhat uncomfortable.

But she shouldn't fear her feelings. That was her chance, her opportunity to make justice, to get revenge. It would probably be better just to follow orders for now, but she knew her mission was above whatever they could assign her.

Adam gave the instructions, but she didn't really pay attention. When he was done, he asked "Any objections, Lady?". Everyone laughed – but she didn't really understand why, and why he had targeted her. The sentence wasn't very nice, but she knew that the scene would repeat. And repeat.  
All the others made a 'thumbs-up'. It seemed kind of stupid. (The army had chosen the 'thumbs-up' due to its immense appeal during the time humans started interstellar exploration). She didn't follow.

When all were leaving, the tall man stopped her and said "Y'know, you're supposed to do the sign. To show you understood what he said."

"He knows I understood. I don't have to show it."

"Still..." he answered.

"I'll think about it next time."

"I'm Anthony Higgs. Sorry if the guys weren't too receptive. And you?"

"Samus" was all that she said, leaving him behind.

"OK then..." he said, leaving as well.

* * *

Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction (or any kind of actual narrative fiction – my previous experience comes from some short comedy scripts).

I decided to write a bit on Samus' life in the GF Army, something that Other M could have definitively explored more. It's a subject I consider very interesting, considering the scarce information we have on it.

Anyway, it's done. I might write more if I feel inspired. And if any kind readers are willing to review this, I'm eager to hear your comments!


	2. The Next Year

About a year or so had passed since then. She'd gotten used to the whole army deal, even if still a bit reluctant to follow orders. She knew, however, that she would never accomplish her mission of avenging her parents – and the Chozo – if she stayed there forever. At some point she'd have to leave.  
In the passing year, she had grown older. She was now as tall as most of the men, and her hair, although still messy, was arranged in a short ponytail. The somewhat meek and slender figure hadn't changed. She hadn't grown wiser, though.  
Slender as it was, it was still good-looking (or rather, beautiful) and the men were (almost literally) dying to try and get anything out of her – and if anyone did something 'riskier' as just talking, she wouldn't think twice before resorting to violence. She didn't answer those who tried talking anyway.  
All of that had made her feared among all, along with the nickname "Ice Queen Aran". Always the same stern, serious, cold expression, a face that seems to trust no one.  
Sure, she had made friends, but even among them the expression didn't change. She didn't know much about human relationships, and for her 'friends' were the ones you weren't supposed to hit.

One of these was Ian Malkovich, the younger brother of the CO. They were almost identical, but Ian seemed to show some kind of playful affection to her – not that she noticed anyway. Adam wasn't much of a friend but something more similiar to a boss or father. Anthony Higgs was the coolest guy around, liked by everyone. He had, to put it simply, style. It was surprising to everyone, including himself, when she – the quasi-robotic Samus Aran – laughed at a joke he made. Well, not so much as a 'laugh', more like a corner-of-the-mouth faint smile.  
Anthony wasn't interested in anything she had or was, or even trying to prove that he could talk to her without getting a ticket to the hospital. That's why he could approach her. She didn't like anyone because she couldn't trust anyone with her life, her thoughts, her past, her burden. Not even Anthony, but the point was that he didn't seem to care.

* * *

In a couple of weeks the GF would hold some kind of party, or so she'd heard. She wasn't a bit interested. Adam gave her a long speech on why it was important and that the press would be there and it was mandatory and everyone had to look their best.

She said only a 'whatever', thinking that a dress was necessary. She didn't have any clothes even to go out, other than her workout gear.

"Oh, you also have to choose a pair."

"What?"

"Ah, don't worry. It's not for some dance, the tables only have two seats and you have to choose who you'll spend the whole evening talking to."

"..."

"At least you get the opportunity to choose. By the way, I'm already taken. I'll sit with the High Command."

"...you think I'd go with you?"

"You wouldn't?" He seemed surprised.

"...I suppose I wouldn't have more of a choice."

"Technically, you still don't have."

She walked out of the room.

"I can help you with the dress if you want!"

* * *

"Hey Samus, heard about the party?", asked Anthony.

"Does it really deserve to be called a party if it's not fun? Besides, I don't think the society buys all this self-promotion."

"Remember that the GF cuts our cash if 'the society' doesn't trust us, Ian."

"...why do we all have to go?"

"Ah, it's a little something they do every year to prove soldiers are human too. They force a classy event on us, and we have to fake we're normal people."

"You're not normal, Ian?"

"Look at us. We travel all of space busting pirates. In space. Does that seem normal?"

"..."

"Well, I know I'll have a nice evening dinner with my girl."

"I haven't invited anyone yet."

"...me too..."

The air suddenly became filled with a tangible thought and silence. Anthony broke it after a few minutes:

"Hey, why don't you two go together?"

"Sure, I'd love to!", Ian said cheerfully. "I mean, uh, yes."

"...why not. Hey, that's actually a good idea. Beats having to spend the night looking at a stranger."

* * *

They both agreed to meet fifteen minutes before the start. Anthony with his girlfriend, Ian and Samus.

And Samus' dress was the only remarkable thing among all the fancy decoration. Easily the high point of the event.

"Hey there, princess! Waiting for Ian?"

"...Please don't call me that."

"Oh, come on, I'm complimenting you! Don't you think that you... oh hey Princess, there's Ian!"

He pointed towards a dumbfounded Ian Malkovich, walking slowly.

"Hello... everyone..." He catched his breath. "Samus... you look... amazing..."

There was a hint of a smile.

They entered the hall. Some of Ian's friends whispered 'score!'. Samus was sure to take a mental note of all of them.

–

"...You and Samus Aran? Really?"

"It was all Anthony's idea! And what's the problem anyway?"

"...Sorry. I zoned out a bit."

"What?"

"There's no problem. I just want to be sure nothing happens to you two..."

"I think I can take care of myself – as for her, three times more..."

* * *

I decided to expand on the original one-shot into a few more chapters.

I thought this one turned out to be some weird kind of teen-prom-in-space-story. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's fanfiction, right? Anything goes?


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

It was another calm day.

(Well, that depends on one's definition of 'calm'.)

It was another regular day. Midday, which meant everyone was having lunch.  
Some comments wandered the hall about the icy wind blowing from the corner...

"Hey, Princess. Adam wants to see us after lunch. Briefing for the new mission."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Anthony." The reply came from a hidden figure, sitting alone, eating quietly.

While he hadn't payed attention to that fact before, the fact that she was always alone seemed to bother him now. Sure, she had gone out with him and Ian a couple of times, and at least looked like she was enjoying it. Why not stay in company, even if you stay silent?

"I'm going to sit with the guys. Want to join me?"

"Thanks, I'm good."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun. Get some laughs and show them you're not what they think."

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"If you change your mind, just show up."

"I won't."

"Higgs! Trying to smooth talk the Queen, huh?"

"Ian here's gonna get jealo..."

"Stop it!"

"Please. Everyone knows you want her. It's clearer than that suit of hers. And she only talks to you and Higgs."

"Maybe because we, you know, respect her?"

"That means your chance with her is zero times ten, which is... zero."

Ian didn't care to respond.

"Anthony, you still haven't told us why you were talking to her."

"I just wanted her to sit with us."

"After this conversation, I'm absolutely sure she made the right decision", Ian said.

"Bah, we don't even bother anymore. Besides, we know she's just going to hit us."

"'Hit us'? You're saying that like she was some kind of highschool bully."

"And she isn't? I doubt any of us could stand a chance."

"I could hold my own", added Anthony.

"Go ahead and challenge her. Oh, and she can lift twice as you. Just a small warning."

The conversation didn't dare to go beyond the common jokes and small talk.

* * *

Later that day, the famed trio stood in Adam's room, waiting for the briefing.

Adam and Ian... quite the odd pair. The older, always looking out for her in the sidelines; the younger, so shy and yet so full of courage – not everyone had the guts to talk to her.  
And to her, they were just an odd pair. She didn't seem to realize she had struck a chord inside them. The way Adam was so welcoming in that harsh environment where everyone rejected her, how Ian made her laugh and accompanied her.

Yet in the minds of each ran wild thoughts. Adam had the professional relation, but at the same time nurtured some kind of loving care... and something that seemed to go beyond that.  
Ian didn't seek her beauty. He sought her closed world, what she didn't reveal. When he was near her, he immersed himself in a way that he wouldn't notice a plane crashing by his side.

"Samus, Ian, Anthony. I wanted you three together here. This mission is going to be very dangerous.

We're going to rescue the Federation shuttle 'Lusitannia'. It is very damaged and we need to make sure it gets home safe – along with its 200 passengers. Here's all the info."

"The Romans used to call Portugal Lusitannia", added a somewhat bored Samus.

"We're going to be on the drive unit, and we need someone to board the Lusitannia and take care of the situation there. I called you to choose from my three best men."

"I'm sure you mean 'two best men'", Anthony said.

"I'll go. Besides, I'm the one who knows more about tech."

"It's settled then. Make sure to read all the info that I sent you.

...and, Samus?

This won't be a light mission. You should prepare yourself physically and emotionally. Take my word for it.

Any objections, Lady?"

She gave her traditional thumbs-down.

* * *

The next day, Ian invited Samus to a place he knew – surely, the best food in town. Win a man (or a woman) through the stomach, says the Italian proverb.  
The conversation was quieter than it usually was. It was hard enough getting Samus to say anything.  
Surprisingly, she broke the silence.

"Ian, what do you think about the mission?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I've been a bit worried... honestly, it's the first time we've been on such a risky mission."

"You shouldn't be. You know Adam always says we should stay confident."

"Yeah, I don't want professional advice. I have this terrible feeling about thisand want to get rid of it."

"Just ask the bartender,"

"Have you not heard what I just said?"

"OK, OK, wow. Adam wouldn't send us if he didn't trust us. It's going to be OK.

Is that what you wanted to hear?

"Psh. But still better than nothing."

Awkward silence paired for a few more seconds.

A random though flew through Ian's mind.

Summonning herculean forces, he leaned and kissed her cheek, in hopes of easing her sorrows.

Her face turned red, filled with anger, that slowly turned to blushing.

She left in silence, stopping only to utter "We... we should hang out again someday".

* * *

They saw each other only on the readying for the mission, and neither said a thing.  
Ian only stopped to courteously kiss her hand before boarding the drive unit (making sure no one was seeing it). They entered without words and without expressions.

It would be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

Hey, another chapter up! I'm afraid that some of the things in this chapter might be a bit obscure to those who didn't play Other M. Still, questions and critics are always welcome.

I also think that this turned again to space soap-opera. Well, I suppose it's still of some quality...

And I have two more chapters planned. They might take a while to get written, but it's on the plans!


	4. The Departure

Adam's office. She had already been there a couple of times, mostly to be scolded because she got into a fight. Not this time, however.

She looked at his bookshelf, waiting for him. Books from millenia ago and even some scarce sheet music – she knew he liked to play the viola, and that was one of his most well-guarded secrets. She didn't understand any of that. He was like some odd enigma.  
He was practically the oposite of his brother- taking aside the physical resemblance and the way they both treated her. At least how they used to treat her.

Adam entered the room. The air became heavier. Everything had changed since the Lusitannia incident. Samus was now as stubborn as one can be. Walking the corridors, she now freely threw cuss words to who might dare be a little closer to her – that is, not nailed to the walls.  
He tried to remediate the situation, without sucess.

They both took their seats and stared at each other. The silence was frightening.

"Samus, I... I wanted..."  
His throat couldn't let any words pass.

The silence continued. Samus suddenly interrupted:

"There isn't anything to talk about. You left a man behind."

"I did what I had to do. There was no alternative."

"You could have given me a chance."

"You wouldn't be able to make it."

"And how did you know that?"

"...You have too much self-confidence, Samus."

"The Federation seemed to trust me enough."

"Didn't the Chozo teach you humility?"

"Don't drag them into this."

"Did they?"

"It doesn't matter what they taught me. What matters is that all that tragedy could've been averted."

"You would've been blown to bits by now. And you still don't understand. You're still too childish, Samus.", he said, slightly nerved.

She turned red.

"Childish? What about you, Mr. Viola?"

"Point made", he thought. "Do you think I'd be reckless enough to order you to die? Samus, you have to understand. Some must die in order for some to live.  
Especially you. You're special for all of us. The men here fear you, but they also respect and admire you. You're their ice queen and their fair warrior. My fair warrior too. You have always been a good friend to me, to Anthony, to Ian.  
And yet you'd simply ignore all of this and choose death. My decision must have been incorrect then."

Her mind took a while processing the info dump. Perhaps that was too much for the blond teenager.

"Your... fair warrior?"

"The Chozo gave you a mission, Samus. You can't just neglect all they teached you and live by your own rules. And I know you've only talked with me about your past. After all my years here, all the wars, the pirate raids, all I can say is that I trust you, I have to. I'm only human, but you..."  
He stood up from his chair and walked towards her. He held the shocked girl's hands.  
"Besides, and I don't know how to say this... Ever since you trusted me, since I knew your story, I couldn't see you the same way. You weren't the disobedient recruit anymore."

She had noticed that – and that had also changed the way she saw him. But she couldn't exactly tell what that feeling was. Paternal, brotherly, or even affectionate? She couldn't even tell what she thought about Adam. A mixture of hate, respect, friendship, even kinship, in that tense, confuse moment, the touch of her cold hands with his.

Her mind was too full right now.

She let go of his hands and ran.

* * *

The other day, he found a note in his office. Handwritten, something rare for the epoch.

"Malkovich,

I've thought about everything you said yesterday and decided that I can't stay here anymore.

I can't follow orders forever. I can't submit to what I don't agree with.

I can't neglect my true duty.

…

I can't let all these emotions hinder me.

I don't know if we're ever going to meet again.

S. "

* * *

He held the paper firmly and stared through the window.

A sad expression slowly took his face.

* * *

Hey! More 'soap opera in space!' I hope you liked it (or not...)

This chapter was very interesting to write, seeing how it's mostly dialogue. Still, I fear that there may be some inconsistent characterization throughout (or even maybe I'm being to laconic or concise, ommiting infos presuming everyone has them).

I didn't like the beginning of the chapter very much. It's not really saying anything.

This also ended up a bit too short. Guess I can't write much.

Well, in the end, I had some fun writing this. I plan on doing just one more chapter, wrapping up the story.


	5. The Reunion

About four years had passed since their last encounter. Samus had simply disappeared – nothing about her on the news, on the net, anyone. The 'vox populi' at the Federation Army had her for dead, surely in some weird secret risky mission. But Adam and Anthony knew her better. No weird alien would be any match for her. Besides, there was something more, some kind of 'destiny' she had. The whole galaxy needed her, and they knew that.

Still, those were sad years. Lonely too, for both. Ian's cheerful mood was forever gone. And Samus? Well, she wasn't exactly cheerful, but she lightened up the place, however surly she might have been. Anthony missed a good friend, one that was always by his side, even if without words – only a faint smile, or less.

It was worse for Adam. First, he felt the strategic loss – she really made a difference on the battlefield. Then he started to miss her presence. And last, he suffered with her memories – gradually, dreaming about her, hearing her voice, seeing her eyes... Those clear eyes he could simply not forget.

But he didn't lose his sanity. All of that didn't get in the way of his job, after all, he had too much responsibility in his hands. Still, he had to fight with it.  
He had never felt like that before. And every day he went in his office and looked at her picture on the desk. It was all he had left of her.

No wonder he had to catch his breath when he read that headline.

* * *

All of the highest ranking officers were called immediately to the Federation Palace. There had been an attempt to assassinate the GF Chairman, and two major queries had to be resolved: how the attempt had been averted and how such a huge security flaw came to be.  
As Adam read in the news, there were sightings of some kind of orange armor. His mind swirled – could it be, after all the time?

Some time later, the general had some new info. Some kind of nanotech monster that could easily infiltrate anywhere – Space Pirate tech, for sure. As for who might have averted it, still no clue. All they knew is that it was something orange.

Metallic footsteps interrupted the deliberation.

An orange figure walked slowly towards the officers. The weapons were pointed.

"Halt! Identify yourself!"

The helmet dematerialized, and a clear face with long, blond hair came into sight.

"I am Samus Aran, bounty hunter. And I believe you owe me a payment for my services."

* * *

She and the officers were now in a private meeting at the Headquarters. And she was probably the only person who could go to such a meeting in her top and shorts.

Adam couldn't believe how much she had change. Her figure was no longer childish, but that of a woman, standing taller than everyone in the room; her hair, tied up in a long ponytail; her build, athletic and slender; no longer the shy teen who wanted to impress everyone, but a self-assured bounty hunter who didn't have to prove anything.

The meeting was short. Samus was thanked (and payed) for her heroic deeds.

Adam was leaving the room, somewhat confused and impressed.

"Hey, Adam. It's been a long time."

"Samus. Samus Aran..."

"What, you don't remember me?"

"How could I forget? You're the best man, er, woman that ever walked these halls!"

"Ah, that's just flattery. So, how are things going around here?"  
"Everything the same. Not very much to do ever since you left."

"Anthony's still here?"

"Yes. Sometimes we even hang out after work."

"Ah, I sure want to go out with you guys again! There isn't much company in space."

"Yes, I wanted to ask... where have you been this time?"

"Discovering my purpose, Adam. The Chozo didn't raise me to take orders in the army."

"So you don't take orders anymore?"

"Only from myself. I know now that my duty is to protect the galaxy.

Ha, well, maybe I'd still take orders from you."

"Hm. Thanks, I guess. So, you're going to stay here longer?"

"I don't know. GF's called me for a briefing tomorrow, so it depends on that."

"They called me too."

"Ha, maybe after all these years we'll work on a mission together again!"

"Yes, for old times' sake...

Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure. See you, Adam."

* * *

He didn't quite understand what had happened. Adam thought of Samus the whole way home. How she wasn't that naive girl anymore – no, she was now a woman, one that could stand for herself. She didn't need him anymore.

His thoughts continued to pile up...

It just couldn't be. She appealed to him a lot more now, more than the stubborn kid. But he knew of her destiny. That he'd just get in her way. That she was a lone wolf now, a hunter.

And he was sure he'd hear a lot more of her in the news from now on.

He reached his bed, and that night he slept soundly. He dreamt of the missions with Samus, Ian and Anthony.

* * *

The Federation had known for some time that the Space Pirates were stationed in Planet Zebes. They were planning an attack, but all the odds were against. Samus' reappearance was just at the right time: remembering her missions against the Pirates from her former GF time, they decided to send her on a mission to Zebes.

It would be a solo mission. Actually, she'd just be hired as a bounty hunter.

"Samus, wait."

"Oh, Adam. Can you be quick? I need to leave soon."

"Yes, I'm aware. Do you know there are potential... bioweapons in Zebes?"

"Bioweapons? What do you mean?"

"Well... we don't know yet. It's a weird species we found on SR-388..."

"Metroids...? Could it be...?"

"What?"

"It's a species the Chozo engineered to get rid of a parasite on SR-388. It feeds on the life energy of its prey."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Help? We both know I can handle myself."

"Well, you know. And I'm no galactic saviour... heh..."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking how much you've changed... not the shy, yet sweet Samus I used to know."

"Hah, what's that all of a sudden? You're sounding a little creepy now..."

"Samus, it's just... you should remember what you are when you're not fighting..."

"I'm not one of your Federation soldiers anymore... I realized my purpose these years I was away...

And I am a warrior!"

"...Samus, be careful."

"Ha. You usually don't tell people on a suicide mission to be careful.

Don't worry, this 'zero mission' will be completed sucesfully!"

"...I trust that you'll complete this mission. The human soul will ever reach for the truth... you're right in your reasons.

...and... no objections... Lady?"

"Oh, Adam... you haven't changed at all..."

"..."

"..."

"...Do you think we'll see each other again after this?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Maybe here again, maybe on a secret mission, maybe in some lost ship in space..."

"Yeah... thanks for all Adam. You're a good commander.

And a good friend."

"Thanks, Lady.

I still have work today... We both have to get started on our missions. Sorry for getting a little rough with you."

"Goodbye, Adam."

"Goodbye, Samus."

The orange ship flew into the sky while Adam gave her a discrete thumbs-up.

* * *

So ends the story! I think this turned out to be a pretty good ending. How they end up meeting again and the rest of the story, you all know already.

(I've also made the dialogue here full of references...)

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And criticism is, as always, welcome!


End file.
